Love in the Darkness
by Seraphimking
Summary: They say that even in the darkest of depths, a light can shine bright. Is the same true for the love that may exist within the darkness also? -Yaoi-


Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and its characters belong to SquareEnix and Disney, not me. So don't sue.

"Ansem?"

Setting down his report, Ansem turned in his chair, purple eyes taking in the sight of the boy- no, man who now stood in the doorway of his room.

"Sq-Leon, I thought you had gone to bed by now" the ruler of Hallow Bastion said, closing the book he had been reading.

At the little slip up, he saw the scarred man frown, before closing the door behind him. Ansem supposed he should be angry for the intrusion, though Leon was a welcome intrusion.

"I couldn't sleep" Leon muttered, sauntering further into the room, looking around.

This wasn't the first time Leon had been in Ansem's room, though this was the first time he'd been in the man's room without being snapped at. Lately, Ansem had been acting so secretive. Everyone was concerned, especially him.

"I see..." Ansem simply said, before turning back around to face his desk.

This little action did not please Leon in the least bit. Ansem had never been like this with him before. Every since the appearance of the Heartless, he had noticed Ansem was withdrawing further and further into himself.

"When are you coming to bed?" Leon asked, standing in his usual hand-on-hip stance as he watched the man with growing annoyance.

Turning back around to face Leon, a little smirk played on Ansem's lips, as he looked the leather-clad man over. Even in the middle of the night, Leon was dressed in those damn leather pants.

"Are you trying to say you want me in your bed?" Ansem asked, grinning at the glare he received from the brown-haired man.

"I only asked you a question!" Leon snapped; arms now crossed firmly over his chest.

These games had gone on long enough for the both of them to realize how they would end. At least, in the old days, one of them knew how it would end. Now, that sole person was no longer sure.

Feeling that he was pressing his luck, Ansem beckoned the younger man over. When Leon was close enough, Ansem reached forward, pulling Leon down onto his lap. As always, the man fitted like he had been molded to fit his lap, no matter what age Leon was, the man would always fit into that space.

"You're pouting again," Ansem said, running his fingers over the younger man's slightly pouting lips.

This earned him yet another glare, and he only chuckled. It almost felt wrong, to be here enjoying himself with this man. If only they all knew what was about to happen.

"I do not pout" Ansem heard Leon growl, feeling the man's hands working to unbutton his shirt.

So many times Ansem had thought about sending this one down into the depths of the castle. There was a blackness in the young man's heart that would have easily succumbed to the darkness. Hiding in the recess of his mind, the Guardian also felt the same way.

Undoing the many belts that were wrapped around Leon's waist required a patience and skill that Ansem thought he had long been rid of. Why the man insisted on wearing so many, he would never know. It simply made no sense to him to wear so many belts. Of course, the belts did have their usefulness. Especially when it came to a little bit of bondage play.

"So this is why you wanted me to come to bed," Ansem said, pushing the last of the belts to the floor.

Without the belts, Leon felt naked, the man's blue eyes beginning to wander. As Ansem's fingers traveled over the smooth, pale skin of his belly, he shuddered. Just the slightest touch was enough to send shivers down his spine. The way Ansem's fingers caressed his skin, nails lightly scraping over his skin; it was enough to drive him wild.

"I don't need you in bed for this" Leon said, smirking slightly as his hands reached down to toy with the waistband of Ansem's pants.

Ansem just chuckled softly, reaching down to grab the younger man's wrist, stopping the little assault on his zipper. Pulling him closer, Ansem nipped at the pale expanse of Leon's throat, feeling the man shudder and then hearing him moan.

"Now did I say you could do that?" Ansem whispered into Leon's ear, reaching for one of the belts, deftly tying Leon's hands behind his back. "You just be a good boy and let me please you."

Hearing that, another shudder ran through Leon's body as he felt himself lifted from Ansem's lap. A part of him was screaming out at letting himself be used like this. Each time he and Ansem had sex, it felt like Ansem was getting further and further away. Even now, he could feel the presence of something else behind Ansem's fiery purple eyes.

"And just when have I ever been a good boy?" Leon sneered, spreading his legs wantonly as he was laid on the desk.

"Would you like me to make you into a good boy?" Ansem replied, leaning down and pressing a kiss against the younger's man neck, sucking on that particular spot below Leon's jaw that he knew drove the younger man wild.

"You should know by now, I'm not capable of being a good boy," Leon murmured, moaning softly as Ansem attacked that spot.

An almost wicked grin came onto Ansem's face as he worked on getting those extremely tight black leather pants down and off the young man's legs.

"Oh I think I can make you act like a good little boy," Ansem murmured, finally getting the pants completely off.

Throwing the pants to land somewhere in the distance, Ansem moved to stand in between Leon's legs, fingers brushing over slim hips. It amazed Ansem how much Leon had grown, and yet, the young man was still the same.

"So beautiful" Ansem murmured to him as fingers traveled over slender, quivering thighs, fingertips gently running themselves up a slowly hardening shaft.

Leon's breath hitched, before a soft moan filled the air. Eyes closed, the scarred young man rested his head back on the desk, breath quickening a bit. The urge to rush his lover was something that he had learned to bite down. Sex with Ansem was slow, teasing, and some times passionately cruel. It was the only way Ansem would do it, and if rushed, he knew the man would leave him hanging.

As Ansem's fingers traveled over his body, nails lightly grazing the skin, the older man grinned as he watched the younger squirm under his intense gaze. Pushing the shirt up, revealing a smooth pale chest, Ansem pinched one of the small little nubs, feeling it harden beneath his finger. This brought yet another moan from Leon, who at this point was doing his best to get Ansem to give him what he wanted.

"Ansem..." Leon whispered, pride still too strong for him to beg.

Ansem had always told himself that one day he would crush that lion's pride the man had, though it would not be today. No, that day would come soon. Leaning down and pressing his lips roughly against Leon's lips, he gripped the boy's thighs, forcing himself inside of him.

It was an almost sadistically pleasant self-inflicted torture to watch Leon's eyes open wide. To hear the young man scream out in plan, feeling him shudder in pain as his body clenched and flexed around the long hard shaft inside of him. It was enough to make him want to come right then and there.

"F-Fucker" Leon spat out, glaring up at the man, clearly in pain.

Ansem only grinned down at him, lips seeking out one of Leon's nipples, suckling and nibbling on the little mound of flesh. This earned him a pained moaned, which for him was a sign that he should move.

The tears leaking from Leon's eyes were wasted on Ansem. Every since the appearance of the Heartless, Ansem had stopped taking him gently. Their sex was always a mixture of pain and pleasure; love had left the mix the day the Heartless had begun to show up.

After a few minutes, when his body had finally adjusted and became accustomed to Ansem's length, the first few blinding jolts of pleasure coursed through Leon. Wrapping his legs around the older man's waist, Leon's cries and moans of pleasure only served to entice Ansem more. As Leon's cries increased, so did Ansem's thrust.

"Mm, such a good little boy" Ansem murmured, nipping at Leon's earlobe.

Another choked cry told Ansem that Leon was close, beginning to increase his thrust into the man. Reaching a hand down, he began to stroke the man in time with his thrust, watching with eyes wide open as Leon's head thrashed from side to side as he reached the edge.

"Ansem!" Leon cried out, body tensing up before the young man released, body shuddering and clenching Ansem's length as he did so.

A few thrust later and Ansem also emptied himself inside of Leon, panting softly as he looked down at Leon's slightly flushed face. Such beauty. Ansem could only imagine just how Leon would look once the darkness had over taken him. Of course, he knew that image would only remain that, an image from his imagination. For all of Leon's faults, he knew the young man would never allow himself to embrace the darkness.

Pulling out, Ansem reached for the box of wet napkins he had learned to keep in for occasions such as this. Wiping himself off, he then thoroughly cleaned the still recovering boy off.

"Seems you will be limping for a little while tomorrow" Ansem said, smirking as he healed whatever internal damage he had caused, just barely missing being kicked in the head.

"And just who's fault will that be?" Leon snarled, glaring at the older man as he slid off the desk, wincing slightly as he moved to pull back on his clothes. "I didn't give you that oil just so you could get a massage!"

Ansem feigned ignorance, glancing at the little bottle sitting on the desk, which had somehow escaped being knocked to the floor. Walking over, he picked it up, looking it over.

"Oh, so that's the real reason why you gave this to me" Ansem said, with a little smirk.

The look Leon gave him just made him want to laugh, though he knew better than to do that. A pissed off lion was a dangerous lion. As Leon quickly pulled on his clothes, Ansem slowly pulled his pants back on, settling back against the desk as he just watched the other.

Walking over to the younger man, Ansem pulled him into an embrace. Of course, this was not for his own sake, but merely so that his toy would remain his toy. It wasn't long before Leon was squirming out of his arms, the young man staring at him as if there was something he wanted to say, before turning and beginning towards the door.

"Just hurry up and come to bed," Leon muttered before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Staring down at the mess he had made of his room, Ansem only sighed heavily. If only the heartless could be used to clean. The task of tidying his room was one he was not looking forward to, though he quickly did it, shoving everything back onto the desk. The only thing that really got his attention was the report that he had been working on, setting it carefully on the desk, being sure to lock it.

Giving the room the once over, Ansem turned to retreat from the room, locking it behind him. As much as he loved his room, his desire to sleep next to a warm body was what drove him to Leon's room.

As always, the young man was waiting in bed for him, blue eyes regarding him coldly as he closed the door behind him. Even after sex Leon was still a prideful, strong-willed being; just another slap in the face that Leon would never become one with the darkness. Ansem could only continue to play with him but for so long before he would be forced to move on.

Removing his clothing, he slid under the covers of the bed, resting next to the pale young man. There were no words spoken, except from a low brief utterance of goodnight from Leon before the young man fell asleep. Still very much awake, Ansem was now watching the other.

"If only I could share this with you" Ansem murmured softly as fingers reached out to brush a few fallen strand of chocolate-brown hair from Leon's face.

Watching his lover for a few minutes longer, as if trying to etch the memory of Leon's face into his mind, Ansem finally allowed himself to succumb to sleep also.

_Authors's Note: My first Kingdom Hearts story, hooray for me! Please, read and review. Constructive criticism is nice too._


End file.
